This invention relates to a weather strip of the type which comprises an elongate body having a strip portion which is substantially rigid for attachment to a jamb and a flexible portion which is carried by the strip portion and extends outwardly therefrom for engaging an element such as a door for closing against the jamb.
Conventionally the strip member is formed from a metal strip to which is attached a separately formed extruded plastics element formed preferably from a polymerized rubber material. The metal strip must be formed to receive an attachment portion of the flexible member so that generally the metal strip also must be an extruded profile. The costs of manufacturing therefore a product of this type are relatively high in that it involves two separate extrusions both of which are relatively complex. In addition the appearance of the product is less satisfactory in view of the fact that it includes two separate parts which have entirely different appearance characteristics with the metal generally providing a shiny metallic appearance and the extruded plastics material being of an entirely different colour and appearance. Thus when attached to the door jamb, the product provides merely a utilitarian appearance without any possibility for blending of the product into the colour scheme.